


Annoying Sherlock and his blogger

by Draw_me_something



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draw_me_something/pseuds/Draw_me_something
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annoying/manipulative Sherlock playing a dangerous game with his blogger.<br/>I can imagine John’s thoughts…” Punching him in the face…twice!”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying Sherlock and his blogger




End file.
